What If I Could Save You? Sasuke Uchiha Love Story
by WinterCanvas
Summary: Asami Kimura a young girl who lost her mother in a terrible tragedy years ago. She remembers bits and pieces of the incident. Currently she lives with Kakashi Sensei the only person closest to a fatherly figure. Feelings between her and Sasuke grow and turn into something neither of them could ever imagine. (I'm sorry if it's a bit slow at the beginning.)


**Chapter One**

Plains of green ever lasted beyond the land and I was only a mere portion of it. The feel of the wind brushed against my skin embracing my upper body into an embrace. I could feel my parents from the Heavens sending me a comfort touch; I wish I could see their faces again. My head tilted up to the sky and I closed my eyes reminiscing _perfect _memories making me crack a smile. However, the bad always seems to creep into my thoughts and drown my mentality affecting my persona. My hands clenched up, I bit my lip, and thoughts of that night flooded into my mind.

**_Before Catastrophe _**

I ran down the roads of my previous homeland. I can only remember bits and pieces of my childhood but I know it was perfect and peaceful. Something I've always wanted but I guess I've been cursed by having darkness follow me. Along the pathway home I had picked flowers for my mother. She was the only parental figure in my life but she was an amazing one. I saw a strong, devoted, and loving woman she's just completely fantastic. She always used to tell me "You will grow up to be a strong and independent young lady. You're beautiful." She always told me this before bed and it always brought my head right back up; no matter what negative situation occurred that day. She always knew how to bring the sun out even in the stormiest days. Invincible is what I saw in her. However invincibility can still have a down fall.

When I reached my homeland houses were being burned the smell of fire and smoke reached into my nostrils. My eyes went completely wide and the only thought running through my mind was _mother_. My small legs sprinted to my home but as each step was taken gravity brought me back making my destination farther and farther from my reach. I had finally made it to my home and flames were busting out the windows of my home but I covered my mouth and nose and barricaded the door. Touches of flames burnt my face and the rest of my body.

"Mother! Mother!.. Mother!" I yelled in each room I passed. Then I made it to my mother's room and I witnessed my mother's body collapsed on the bed.

"Mother!" Tears running down my face as I quickly grabbed my mother putting her on my shoulder. "We're going to be okay" I said mentally. The ceiling began to collapse along the pathway out. Flames seemed to get closer and closer engulfing us. Burns upon my skin reddened leaving my body imprinted with burn marks. Then the feel of fresh air sent freedom to my lungs and stinging to my skin. I carefully placed my mother onto the ground watching her motionless body on the cold grass. "Mommy please wake up!" Tears rushing faster and faster down my cheeks. I buried my face into her dress and cried to however much of my mother I had left. It was the only thing I had left. Then a well to known touch was placed upon my head which sent me quickly to look up. It was my mother barely hanging on by a thread. She softly smiled at me and in the sweetest tone she said "You will grow up to be a strong and independent young lady. You're beautiful." And then her head fell back, her eyes left open, and the warmth of her body drifted away. Only minutes later ninjas and anbu black ops began to search the perimeter. I knew they were there but all I could think about was my mother. The only person that would never leave my side left… in the worst possible way too.

"Excuse me. Are you alone?" I looked up and a man covering half his face and silver spikey hair spoke to me. He had a serious look on his face even with his half his face covered. I hesitantly nodded and looked down at my mother. "Now I am…" Then I felt a hand softly place upon my shoulder and looked up at the man. "Well I can't say what I'm offering you will replace your mother but how would you feel coming with me and we can find you a home." I gasped and looked down but nodded. The man squat down next to me and softly shut my mom's eyes shut. "She's watching you right now you know. You are never alone when the ones you love pass because they always have your back." I looked at him and he smiled within his mask. I smiled softly back and he gave me his hand and I took it.

"Come on little one. I'm Kakashi by the way Kakashi Hatake." He put me on his back and I smiled.

"Hello, I'm Asami Kimura." He nodded.

"We'll be going to the village now." Then we sped off to the village.

**_Present_**

"There you are!" My attention was then interrupted by a loud mouth ninja but I still loved him like a brother.

"What do you want?" I smiled sticking my tongue out. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled excitedly.

"Come on Asami! Kakashi Sensei wants us at the training grounds!"

"Um…no I'll get there when I get there." I said bluntly.

"Gah! Asami!" He pulled me by my shirt and dragged me.

"Naruto! Can you not?!" I said trying to squirm out of his grip.

"Oh no! You're not going to skip this training exercise. Especially since Sasuke is going to be there." He grumbled the last few words. Naruto and Sasuke never actually agreed on terms however they were like brothers pushing each other to be stronger. Honestly I think Sasuke is a pretty okay guy but I never saw why girls completely obsessed over him. He was just another guy…but he can be egotistical at times. I guess that's what happens when you have the Uchiha name.

Once we reached the training grounds Sasuke and Sakura were there waiting already but Kakashi still wasn't there. Now Sakura on the other hand gets on my nerves; it wasn't so much her personality well…yeah her personality. It was her actions putting down Naruto when she couldn't even stand up for herself in combat. Plus she always followed Sasuke like a whimpering little puppy it makes me sick. I could tell she didn't like me but I still liked to push her buttons for fun.

"Hey guys good to see everyone." I said smiling.

"Oh… hey Kimura." Sakura said narrowing her eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke said which wasn't new he used minimal words with me.

"Wow that's welcoming." I said sarcastically.

"Come on guys it's a new day! Kakashi said he had something important to tell us!" Naruto belted out.

I just looked at Sakura and Sasuke while she looked away and began to fan girl over Sasuke I turned my attention towards Sasuke and he had his disgusted look on his face. But then he looked up and looked at me his onyx eyes seemed softer and the serious look on his face softened. This was unlike him I just looked the other way and disregarded it. However, I couldn't help but fall in those dark eyes. Wait no… wait what did I just say?

Finally Kakashi Sensei made it to the training grounds and Naruto and Sakura immediately got after them. I noticed Sasuke leaning against the bridge and decided to accompany him.

"Hey Sasuke." I said sweetly.

He just looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

"Hn…What do you want?" He said seriously but at the same time it sounded soft. If that even makes sense.

"Can you not be a complete ass? For maybe five seconds." I said plainly.

He just looked at me and I sighed. "I just wanted to accompany you over here. You seemed by yourself."

"Well I don't need your _company."_ He said bluntly.

"Hm. How sad." I said looking at him.

"What?" He questioned.

"You know what the word bitter means right?"

"Yeah. Why?" He asked.

"Well because that's written all over your face. Bye." I walked off rolling my eyes. I can't believe I even acknowledged that asshole…but why do I still have butterflies? Ugh stop it Asami…stupid teenage hormones.

**|:::::::::::::|**

I saw her walk away and I couldn't help but feel like an idiot. Wait why? She's just another girl trying to get close because you are an Uchiha. On the other hand she was really sweet… What sweet? No. I can't afford getting close to anybody. I have a quest as an avenger and I can't have anyone getting in my way. She is really beautiful though. Her dark hair swaying along the wind and her dark eyes shine when the morning sun hits them. Ugh get a hold of yourself. I turned my attention towards Kakashi as he explained his reasoning's.

**|:::::::::::::|**

"The Chunin Exams?" I questioned Kakashi and he nodded. "All of you will have the decision to participate in the Chunin Exams. It will determine your rank from Genin to Chunin however don't think it's so easy. These exams are also quite dangerous they will endanger all of your lives."

All of us gasped; I clutched onto the paper and read the requirements. We might not come back alive great… I love the fact I might die any moment in this exam. I looked up at Kakashi and asked "So if we've already made our decision can we sign it." He nodded "Yes. I would highly suggest you'd take some time to think about this."

"Can you just give me a damn pen so I can sign it already?" I said looking at Kakashi. He already knew how I was once my mind is made up it's made up. Nothing changes my decision.

Kakashi took a deep sigh. "You can sign it but you'll have to wait five days from now and turn it into 301."

"Didn't you just say we could turn it in?" I narrowed my eyes.

"No Asami. You didn't let me finish."

"Well you have to work on getting to your point faster don't you." I said rolling my eyes.

"Believe it major burn!" Naruto said and Kakashi looked at him. "You owe me a Ramen bowel tonight at Ichiraku's for that little outburst Naruto."

"WHAT!?" Naruto said getting into his face.

"Asami you should really show more respect to Kakashi Sensei." She said sternly.

"I'll start showing respect once you start actually fighting in battle except standing there or laying there like a lifeless rag doll. And when you stop drooling over Sasuke seriously girl grow some dignity and start sticking up for yourself. Instead of making everyone else on the team do it for you." I said bluntly and maybe that was taking it too far but she gets on my nerves. Her expression quickly dropped and I looked at the rest of the team. They had the expression "You took it far" I just shrugged and walked away. I'm only being honest and they're just going to have to deal with it. Hey on the bright side at least they know I'll never lie to them.

**|:::::::::::::|**

"Damn. I have to remember never to get her mad." I said mentally. I couldn't help but feel like that she took it too far with Sakura but she is right. She does need to start sticking up for herself and stop stalking me too… Honestly I'm looking forward to these Chunin Exams I have to get closer to her somehow. What? No. Whatever, that's not what I meant. She's nothing just another face another girl.

As I watched her long dark hair sway it was like a dark waterfall at midnight so delicate…a small blush crept onto my cheeks. I looked the other way shaking it off and looked over Kakashi was gone. That's really weird.

**|:::::::::::::|**

I continued walking back to my apartment with someone else following close behind me. "Come out Kakashi I know you are there."

Kakashi puffed out of smoke and he had a serious look on his face looking down at me. "What? You're going to tell me how I need to chill out with Sakura. I get it okay? I know I took it to far again."

"Listen here Asami. Sakura is getting stronger each day and yes she may have her flaws but there was no need to say what you said to her. I understand you don't like her but she is your comrade whether you like it or not you will work with her and you are just going to have to deal with it. If you want to be on this team you are going to act like a team player… understand?"

"What are you my father?"

"I'm the closest thing to a fatherly figure you'll ever know."

I narrowed my eyes he did have a point there. He was the only one who could actually shut my mouth up. It wasn't my fault I had a smart mouth. I looked at him and smiled. "Okay, I'm sorry I'll do better."

"Good plus you are going to have to deal with my discipline if you want to continue to live under my roof." He said reading into his pervert book; which sparked a good idea.

"Awe Kakashi you love me like a daughter!" I said hugging him.

"Ugh something like that." He said chuckling. "I swear you damn teenagers." I giggled and smiled deviously. "Speaking of damn teenagers." I sneakily took his book and ran off with it.

"You better give that back or I'll tell Sasuke about your little fantasy fests while you are sleeping." Kakashi said nonchalantly.

I stopped dead in my tracks and handed him the book. "That's better. Now start getting ready we're going out with Naruto tonight he's paying."

"Can we invite….?" I said smiling cheekily.

"Ugh I guess I'll ring up the Uchiha." Kakashi said rolling his eyes.

I cheered and quickly sped to my room to get ready. Maybe all of this won't be so bad?


End file.
